G is for Guitar
Grover wants Good Music! Grover's Good Music * Grover: 'Hello! I'm Your Furry Pal, Grover. I love good music, I would want a really happy one like this! ''out a paper, showing a red piano. It then shows his phone number: "123-456-GROW" So, here's my number if you want to talk about... ''rings ''Hello? * '''Alex: angrily Where is my "Pink and Blue?!" * Grover: Your... what? * Alex: I'm quite certain you wouldn't know culture if it sh*t you on the music! * Grover: Uh... hummm... I love a guitar. * Alex: Do they just give a show to just anybody over there? * Grover: Pretty much. My mom gave me this one for my birthday. * Alex: surprised Really? * Grover: Yeah. I wanted a guitar or a star named after me... but you know, whatever. I guess a TV show is cool. * Alex: It's that easy? phone hangs up * Next Day * Elmo: Ohhh, yeah! Dancing with Snoopy's Happy Feet! laughs Oh, good times. Good times. to Alex So, where will it take place? * Big Bird: angrily Like, I would tell you! Hmph... thinking Although, I've waited my whole life to have enough glory to rub it in someone's face. Anyone's face. to Elmo who winks. He shivers. Even that face. Okay! I'll tell you, but the last thing I would want is for you to show up so plug your ears! headphones in Elmo's ears Well, I don't want to toot my own whistle, but... Wait, no! That's exactly what I mean to do! hears Alex mumbling and laughing. Clock ticks to 5:00PM and a bell rings Oh! off * Big Bird: Say again, Big Bird? Bird laughs as he runs home The Presentation * Announcer: Boomerang Presentations presents: "Lucy Chat!" With your host: Lucy Van Pelt. * Lucy: with her table Greetings. I'm Lucy Van Pelt, your host of "Lucy Chat". Today, on Lucy Chat, we'll be discussing something near and dear to my heart, under-appreciated artists like myself. * Violet: the Room ''Sorry I'm Late. You are not alone. * '''Lucy: '''As I was saying, today, on Lucy Chat, we'll be discussing... * '''Crazy-Legs Crane:' TELEVISION! Crane enters * Lucy: Gasps ''This isn't happening! * '''Violet: '''You Don't Belong Here! Fly off You Blockhead! ''leaves the room * Lucy: If you like the camera so much, why don't you be the camera man? * Crazy-Legs: Camera man? * Lucy: That means you take all the pretty pictures. * Crazy-Legs: All right! * Crazy-Legs Jr.: the room ''Father! Let me do something too, please?! * '''Lucy:' Fine. You can be the soundman. Crazy-Legs Jr. a boom microphone * Crazy-Legs Jr.: as an angelic choir sings Soundman... * Lucy: Imbeciles! throat Today, we're going to be talking about... is aimed at a still picture of Linus Why isn't the camera on me?'' Jr. moves it to a picture of Charlie Brown'' No! I'm the one talking! Jr. moves the camera around, Lucy growls and jumps in front of the camera I'm right here! Ahem! Today on Lucy Chat... we'll be discussing the under-appreciated arts. sits down ''Bird, I'm down here! ''Jr. lowers camera As I was saying, today, we'll be... Jr. moves the camera up and down once Today... Jr. moves the camera up and down repeatedly and Lucy growls * Crazy-Legs Jr.: he moves the camera up and down Upsy-daisy! Downsy-wounsy! Upsy-daisy! Downsy-wounsy! growls, gets up, walks up to Crazy-Legs Jr., and ties him to the camera * Lucy: back down Now then, I was going to tell you about my fabulous... Jr. lowers boom microphone into the scene, hits it on Lucy's head and puts it in his mouth Stop...! hits Lucy in the face and he growls * Crazy-Legs Jr.: It's heavy! grabs it and places it in Crazy-Legs Crane Thanks! But it itches. Sonico's Plate * Cookie Monster: Wow. This is the best cake you have ever created. Sonico in the Cheek * Super Sonico: 'Arigatō! * ''Monster sits down at the table. Meanwhile, Ernie and Bert are playing with bubbles. Ernie blows a bubble and Bert pops it * '''Ernie: Your Turn. * blows a bubble, sending it over to Ernie where he pops it * Bert: Eh, Hello Cookie Monster. * Cookie Monster: Check Out This Cake! Want Some? * Bert: I Don't need this right now. * Cookie Monster: Are You Sure? * Ernie: Of course. Anyone with eyes can see that. * Bert: If I had a dollar for every brain you don't have, I'd have one dollar! * Ernie: Hey, Bert, I heard there was a job opening down at the cinema center... as some newspaper! * Bert: Well, that makes you a big scoop! * Monster arrives with a lawn chair and his soufflé * Linus: You must think i'm STUPID? * Monster begins to laugh hysterically at Linus and Alex's arguing. * Alex: Well, you're a bigger one! * Linus: Well, you're still with Shrek the Meme Ogre! And you know what else is an meme? * Alex: What? * Linus: Donkey Kong! * Alex: God-Dammit! Well it doesn't matter what you call me, 'cause I never wanna see you again anyway! walk off * Cookie Monster: at Them. Puts the cake and fork in his mouth. laughing. Moves his hands around in laughter, then lies back in laughter accidentally swallowing the fork and choking on it. Chokes on the fork repeatedly and his skin turns to a deep shade of purple as the letter "K" appears in his left eye and the letter "O" appears in his right eye and flashes appears. Cookie Monster passes out and drools * Snoopy: in as a Doctor ''I know what to do, but I should wash my hands first. Oh, well. ''takes a deep breath and performs CPR on CM. As he is doing this, the fork comes out and Snoopy catches it I win! * Cookie Monster: Hot Dog, you saved me! * Snoopy: I did? * Cookie Monster: Yup! You're a real lifesaver, friend! Snoopy's hands * Snoopy: Friend? Cookie Monster Friend... * Cookie Monster: uneasily Yeah, Dog, we're friends... back just friends. both notice The Pink Panther is gazing from a barrel with a blank stare * Pink Panther: Ahh, who needs them? They're no fun anyway, right? The Music Video * to Lucy, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty * Peppermint Patty: 'Hey Lucille! Chuck and I got you a video. ''her the disc case * 'Lucy: Grover's House Party. '''Hope this is not a joke. * ''Puts the disc in the video player and the video begins * '''Announcer: And now, An United Feature Presentation: kazoo toots ''"Grover's House Party!" With your furry pal, Grover. * '''Grover:' Hey, hey, hey, Sesame Street Kids. Are you ready to party Linus and Lucy style? cheers, applauds. Lucy is shocked Thank you for making us number one because I was finally able to get... Schroeder ...Schroeder! * Charlie Brown: 'That's Right, Lucy! * '''Grover: '''Let's party! ''a curtain reveals Schroeder, he begins to play "Linus and Lucy" by Vince Guaraldi on his Piano as audience cheers and applauds. The scene zooms out to show Peppermint Patty dancing with Marcie, Snoopy playing the Guitar, Charlie Brown playing the drums, Sally doing her cheer and Linus swings on a rope with his Blanket on like a cape * '''Lucy: Huh. It's not Bad. THE END Linus and Lucy Theme Category:Peanuts Category:The Pink Panther Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Category:Super Sonico from Nitroplus Category:Madagascar Category:Videos